The present invention relates to a collapsible tricycle frame device. More particularly, the present invention relates to a collapsible tricycle frame device which can be folded into a compact configuration.
A conventional tricycle frame device cannot be folded into a compact configuration. The conventional tricycle frame device occupies a large room while it is not used.